Family Bonds
by Liliana-Mae
Summary: Dr Spencer Reid has truly loved one person in his life and he has never forgotten her. After twelve years, he finds an active case his team is working one to see that she is the one in need of help. Reid is unable to help with the case because of his connection to the woman and her son that is missing, his son. Can he get his son back and win the heart of the woman once more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Spencer Reid has many of his teammates experience the happiness of being with someone, but Reid has been able to actually get a chance to share those feelings with someone special in his life. Only one person in his life has made him feel normal in a sense and she walked away when he refused to make a commitment to their three year relationship. He has not seen her since he left for the FBI academy and he has not forgotten about her. Reid is going over an old case file when Morgan and Garcia walk over with a folder in their hands.

"We have case," Morgan says. He tosses it on Reid's desk and then sits on the edge of the desk. "An abduction of a young boy was called in and it is not the only case called in."

"Wait, this woman is the one with a missing boy?" Reid pipes up. Morgan raises a brow as he looks back at the file for a moment.

"Yes, her name is Jackie Greene and her twelve year old son went missing when he did not return home from his meeting with his Junior Classical League at the high school," Morgan says. Reid looks at the picture of the woman, Jackie, and the young boy with her in the picture provided. "Reid, is there something wrong?"

"I know this woman," Reid says. He gets to his feet and runs to Hotch's office. Rossi and Hotch look at the frazzled doctor with raised brows and wait for him to say something. "We need to take this case."

"We are," Rossi says.

"Why must we take the case?" Hotch asks.

"I know this woman and I want to help her," Reid says.

"If you know her then you cannot be part of the case," Hotch says. Someone begins shouting outside the office and the three men step out of the office to see a young woman with curly red hair crying as she shouts to see someone. Reid stiffens a little when he sees Jackie standing before him, looking the same as the last time he saw her twelve years ago. Jackie spins around to rest her eyes on Reid and begins to shake.

"Spencer," Jackie whispers. Reid runs over to her when she begins to fall to her knees and holds her close as she sobs. "He is gone. My baby is gone."

"Reid, bring her to my office," Hotch says. Reid nods while helping Jackie to her feet before leading her to Hotch's office.

"Jackie, we are going to find him," Reid whispers. Rossi walks behind them quietly, watching the two together.

"They took our son," Jackie hiccups. "Why would someone take our baby boy?"

"Breath, Jackie," Reid coos. He helps Jackie into a chair before looking for some tissues and then crouching next to her to calm her down a little more. "We will get him back safely."

"Ms. Greene, I am Agent Hotchener and I am taking over the case in the disappearance of your son," Hotch says once he closes the door. Reid stands up to step away, but Jackie grabs his hand quickly. "Can you tell me a little more about your son?"

"Michael is about to turn twelve in six months and he was at his meeting for his club while I was at work finishing up a few things. I work as a linguist at the white house and teach a few times a month at the local college. I told Michael to meet me back at home after his meeting and call me like he always does when he gets home. He never called me which made me worry until my maid called to say he never made it home and that is when I called it in," Jackie explains.

"Has he been in contact with his father recently? Would he be with his father spending time with him?" Rossi asks. Jackie looks up at Reid with sad eyes and then looks at her feet.

"No, I have not seen my son," Reid says. "Not since he was born that is."

"Wait, your Michael Greene's father?" Rossi asks.

"Please just find my son," Jackie says quickly. Reid crouches down to calm her down before she begins to cry again.

"We will get him back home, Jackie," Reid says. She hugs him tightly as she begins to cry once more.

"We will start our investigation as quickly as we can. Reid, you cannot be part of the case since Michael is your son but you can still know what is going on," Hotch says. He and Rossi leave the room with surprised looks on their faces. "I did not know he had a son or even that he had a girlfriend before."

"Neither did I," Rossi says.

* * *

Jackie sits at Reid's desk looking at the picture's Reid kept of Michael with a small smile. Reid brings her a cup of hot tea to sit with her and takes her hand.

"He is a beautiful boy," Reid says, looking at the picture from the case file.

"He is really smart like you and he loves to read like your mother," Jackie says. She wipes her eyes with her free hand and sniffles for a moment. "Spencer, I am sorry for keeping him from you all these years. He has been asking to see you lately and we fought over it just before he disappeared. I am afraid of what might happen to him."

"No, you did what was right and I just glad to see he is smart and healthy," Reid says. He kisses Jackie's hand softly with a small smile while caressing her face with his other hand. Morgan and JJ walk over with tight smiles at the two of them.

"So, you are the mysterious woman that gave our little nerd a son?" Morgan asks. Jackie stands up with a tired smile and extends her hand out.

"I am Dr. Jackie Greene," Jackie says. JJ and Morgan shake her hand briefly when Reid puts his hands on Jackie's shoulders for some support.

"Why did we not know you had a son, Spence?" JJ asks.

"Jackie and I split before I joined the academy and before Michael was born. She agreed to send me pictures and would bring Michael when he asked to see me," Reid says. Jackie put her hands on Reid's for a moment with a sad look on her face.

"How did you two meet?" Morgan asks.

"I was taking a psychology class while in college and we began to talk ending up together for three years or so," Jackie says. She and Reid share a big smile at the memory until Hotch comes over.

"We are to take you home until we find a lead on your son," Hotch says.

"I will take her home," Reid says.

"No, I don't want to go home without my son," Jackie says quickly. Reid nods, grabbing her purse and jacket, before leading her to the elevator. Jackie hooks her arm with Reid's as they walk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jackie is sitting in her office at work, trying to get back to her normal routine while the FBI investigate the case. She lays her head on the desk when she begins to lose her concentration worrying about her son in where he is and what could be going on where he is. There is a knock on the door before Reid pokes his head into the room with a small smile and breakfast in his hands.

"Hey, thought you might need a break and something to eat since you left without eating," Reid says. Jackie smiles and then motions for him to come inside. Reid sets the coffee and bag on her desk wanting to comfort her with a kiss on the top of her head, but keeps his distance. "You know you could take a few days off while the team looks for Michael."

"Spencer, I cannot just sit around and wait for him or his body to show up. I just want to be able to go and look for him myself," Jackie says. She opens the lid to the coffee and laughs softly. "You remember after all these years?"

"Well, how could I forget when I spent so long making your coffee before class?" Reid says with a big smile. Jackie stands up to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for helping me through this," Jackie whispers. There is another knock to let Morgan and JJ into the office with raised brows. "Can I help you both?"

"We were wanting to talk to you about your son to get a little more information and to give you an update on the investigation. JJ wanted to see that you were a real person," Morgan says. Jackie motions for the agents to sit down at the chairs with her hand in Reid's for a moment. JJ picks up a picture of Michael recently and smiles.

"He looks just like you, Spence," JJ says.

"He is smart like his father as well," Jackie says with a smile.

"We wanted to ask a few questions about anyone that might want to take your son from you. Anyone holding a grudge or someone that has taken a liking to you?" Morgan asks.

"Honestly, I do not know because I am busy with work and taking care of Michael. I have been travelling for work as a teacher for military personnel, mostly those who are working as interpreters," Jackie says. "I have made an announcement that I am thinking of changing my job over to being a professor full time."

"Did anyone make any threats to you while you were travelling?" JJ asks.

"I do not know! I am a simple woman with no power what so ever! I just want my son back and I do not know why my son is one of your cases to begin with!" Jackie exclaims. She buries her face against Reid's chest when he pulls her close.

"Apparently your father is the one that asked us to take the case," Morgan says. Jackie rushes to get her phone and begins to dial a number. She begins to shout at someone in a mixture of languages for a moment. "Who is she talking to?"

"Her dad is an ambassador for the UN and the two are not on great terms," Reid says. Jackie hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath while pulling her drawer open to take a few pills.

"My father has been protective of me and Michael for years. He said he pushed the case through to help get Michael back faster and safely," Jackie says. Reid puts his hands on her shoulders gently. "Can we please continue this later? I have some paperwork to do."

"No, we are going home to let you rest," Reid says. Before Jackie can fight him, Reid grabs her things and hands her jacket over to Morgan to get her ready to go.

"Spencie, I cannot just leave work in the middle of the day," Jackie says with a smile.

"Jackie, we are going home right now," Reid says sternly, but has playful eyes. Jackie slips her jacket on willingly and takes Reid's hand as they follow JJ and Morgan out of her office. The four of them are laughing together as they walk out of the building, only to hear gunshots the moment they step out. Morgan pulls Reid and Jackie down to the ground until the gunshots are done. JJ looks to Reid and see that he has been hit in his abdomen.

"Spencer!" Jackie panics. Reid smiles as he looks up at her while she sobs and holds him close. "Please do not leave me again. Please stay."

"Jackie," Reid mutters. JJ tries to keep him from bleeding out more while Morgan calls for an ambulance. "I love you."

"No, Spencie, stay with me so we can get Michael back. Please don't leave me," Jackie sobs. She caresses Reid's face when he groans for a moment in pain. Blood is pooling around him on the ground and JJ checks to find the source.

"Clean shot," JJ says. Sirens are heard from a fair distance as Jackie begs Reid to stay awake for her with tears falling on his face. Morgan pulls Jackie from Reid when EMTs came to get Reid and she began to panic. Her mind flashed between the current moment and twelve years ago when Reid left for the academy after their fight. JJ and Morgan got her into the their car to get here out of the public eye and safe from the shooter. JJ sits in the back of the car holding Jackie as she sobs for Spencer.

* * *

Reid lays on a bed in the hospital an hour after surgery looking at Morgan and Hotch. He survived the attack when the bullet went straight through him and he was to make a clean recovery. Jackie holds his hand as they talk about a ransom and then the shooting on her.

"Apparently the kidnapping, the attack, and the ransom are being targeted mostly to your father and his part in the issues in the Middle East. The unsub thinks that taking Michael and then hurting you will make your father back out of his part in the discussion of handling the Middle east," Hotch says.

"When will we be safe and have Michael back?" Jackie asks weakly. She did not sleep while Reid was in surgery or even when he came out to rest.

"We are working with some people to get your son back," Morgan says. Jackie hangs her head in fear letting out a small whimper. Reid releases her hand to put it on her cheek kindly. Jackie leans her head into his hand with tears falling down her cheeks. "He will be home in time for his birthday and be here to see his dad for the first time."

"We will contact you if anything else comes up," Hotch says. The two men leave the room and Jackie wipes her eyes quickly.

"I am going to go," Jackie says.

"Please stay," Reid pleas. "I was wondering if we could catch up on the past twelve years and talk about Michael."

"Are you sure?" Jackie asks with a little smile. Reid pats the bed to have her sit and they talk about what they each missed in the past twelve years apart, while sharing old memories.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Reid steps off the elevator two weeks later only to be bombarded with hugs and smiles from his teammates. Jackie is a few steps behind him with her eyes on an email on her phone when she bumps into Reid. Everyone stops to look over Reid's shoulder at the small woman behind him hiding for a moment.

"Well, it seems someone has made up with his past lover," Morgan says. Jackie blushes and hurries away to go find Rossi and Hotch, but stops when she sees them talking to a young boy.

"Spencer," Jackie gasps. The boy is bruised and battered, but standing tall as he walks down the hallway. The boy looks up with a bruised face and his eyes widen as he looks at Jackie.

"This boy was released to give a message to us about Michael. He is part of Michael's club and was walking with him when Michael was taken. There is a video for you to view," Rossi says.

"Ms. Greene, Michael is alive but he may not survive for long. They are beating him senseless while sending photos and letters to his grandfather. He is being kept in rooms with no windows and he is given little food to make him lose his mind. He is fighting them as best as he can," the boy says. Rossi leads the boy away to call his parents.

"I want to see the video," Jackie says. Hotch leads Reid and Jackie to the meeting room to view the video. The video shows Michael roughed up and ragged reading demands from his captures and then he says something in Latin for his parents to hear. The video ends with Michael being punched for steering from the cards.

"Do you know what he said?" Hotch asks.

"He told us where he is," Reid says.

"Where might that be?" Hotch asks.

"Our old house in Frederick, we had a name for it when he was little since it was the only connection he had to Spencer growing up," Jackie says. She gave the address to the team and they set out to get him, leaving Reid and Jackie in the office to wait patiently. "He has seen pictures of you and was so excited to see you on the news working on a case. He was proud to be your son, but he always wanted to know why I never let him see you."

"Why did you stop sending me pictures or even let me see him as he grew up?" Reid asks.

"You left and never made a move to see him, Spencer. You paid the child support when you were supposed to and then life got busy with caring for Michael while working. I just could not face you with our son after you left when you did not want to marry me, besides you were busy with work," Jackie sighs.

"I would have taken time to off to spend with him and still be a father to him. Jackie, you never gave a chance to make up for what I did," Reid says.

"But you never came back for us even after I told you I was pregnant or after Michael," Jackie scoffs. Reid stands up and walks over to give her a passionate kiss like he had been wanting to do for the past two weeks that they have been around each other. When they pull apart, Jackie's face is bright red almost the same shade as her hair and she is staring at Reid.

"I regretted leaving you the moment I walked out that door and I was so afraid that you would not take me back that I stayed away. I did not want to hurt you again or even Michael after he was born. I want to make up for all the time we missed out on being together like we said we would be. I love you, always have and I always will," Reid says. Jackie's eyes begin to sparkle as she looks Reid in the eyes, but she walks away when the elevator doors open. JJ runs over to them quickly.

"You are needed to come," JJ says.

"What? Why?" Reid asks.

"We got a call from the kidnapper asking for them to speak to Jackie. He knows we are coming to get your son," JJ says. Jackie runs to the elevator quickly and Reid follows suit. The two remain a few feet apart from each other to keep from something else happening between them.

* * *

Jackie bursts out of the car before it is parked when they arrive at the house over to Rossi. He is telling his team what to do while prepping a few others to go inside the house cautiously. Reid is at Jackie's side when Hotch gabs a megaphone to talk to the kidnapper.

"This is Special Agent Hotchner, we are here to take back Michael Greene," Hotch says into the megaphone. Nothing moves for ten minutes before the window opens and Michael appears in the open window with a scared look on his face.

"Mom," Michael sniffles.

"My sweet boy," Jackie gasps. Reid stiffens when he sees the bruises on Michael's face and his sunken cheeks.

"Let the boy go and we can negotiate something for you," Hotch says.

"I want her for him!" the kidnapper shouts. "She means much more to my cause."

"Let me go," Jackie says quickly.

"No!" Reid snaps. "Hotch, do not let her go in there."

"I will only hand the boy over if I have her instead," the kidnapper says. Jackie grabs the megaphone and runs closer to the house.

"Michael, run to the exit!" Jackie screams before dropping the megaphone and running to the front door. Reid calls out her name as Hotch holds him back from running after her. Jackie makes it inside before Michael runs out to them and straight into Reid's arms crying. Reid holds his son close to him as he stares at the front door in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Reid wakes up to a soft clanking from his kitchen, he was only dreaming about finding Michael and Jackie trading her life for Michael's. He gets up to see what could be moving around in his kitchen to see Jackie stress baking in the kitchen, making cakes and cookies to the point that there are even some on the kitchen table. Reid walks over to her to remove her headphones before taking the spatula from her with a soft smile. Jackie has been with him since he got out of the hospital two days ago. Jackie looks at him with red, puffy eyes from all her crying and then melts a little more when Reid puts his arms around her.

"I let them take my baby," Jackie sobs. "I feel like the universe is punishing me for keeping Michael from you all these years all because I was mad at you for leaving and never coming back. Why must our son suffer the punishment of what I decided to do all those years ago?"

"Jackie, relax," Reid says softly. He caresses her wild hair with his arms around her gently and kisses the top of her head sweetly. "We will get him back and we will be a family in our own little way."

"I am so sorry, Spencer," Jackie hiccups.

"Hey, I forgave you a long time ago for making that decision. I know you wanted me in his life and I know you were going to let him see me when he asked. But, this might be a way of making the inevitable happen when you told him he could see me. Jackie, you did really well raising him and I am not mad at you for anything," Reid says. "Let's get you to bed before you fill my apartment with more sweets than we can eat."

"Okay," Jackie laughs a little. Reid keeps his hand in hers as they walk back to his room to curl up into the bed together like they did during college. Jackie nuzzles Reid's neck as he rubs her shoulder gently with a smile on both of their faces. "I never stopped thinking of you or wondering what you were doing. I still remember the first time I saw your face again on the news during one of your cases. My heart stopped for a moment to see that you had not changed much."

"I feel the same way because I regretted leaving and I never stopped thinking about you. I would wonder what you and Michael were doing or whether you were eating while studying for your exams," Reid chuckles. Jackie yawns softly against Reid's neck before curling against him a little more.

"I love you, Spencie, I have loved you before and after you left," Jackie whispers. Reid remains quiet to think of something to say until Jackie's body relaxes completely and her breathing evens out. He looks down at her to see she still looks beautiful in her sleep after all these years and he realises how much he missed watching her sleep or even having her in his arms while he slept. Jackie does not sleep for long because she begins to have a nightmare that wakes them both up for ten minutes. Reid is awake before Jackie to find she is curled up into a ball with a pillow trapped in her grasp. Reid gets up to get some tea made and tries a piece of the cake Jackie made. He is not in the kitchen long when Jackie comes out with her hair a mess, dressed in nothing but Reid's shirt, and she turns the news on to hear anything about their case.

"Do you want coffee or tea this morning?" Reid asks when she walks into the kitchen. Jackie lays her head on Reid's back with her arms around his waist.

"Anything that you make would be nice," Jackie grumbles.

"Coffee it is and your cake is delicious. You might have to bring some to the office with me when I head in for work," Reid says.

"I can't, I have a lectures all day today," Jackie groans. She releases Reid to grab a cookie before heading to the bathroom. "Also, you are not supposed to go to work yet. You just got out of the hospital a few days ago."

"I can still go and check on a few things," Reid protests. His eyes turn to the television when he sees Michael's picture appear on the screen with the note that he is still missing. Reid mutes the sound for Jackie not to hear when the reporter begins to talk about the case and he goes back to making their coffee. Jackie comes back out ten minutes later dressed and ready to go with a big smile on her face. "Must you go to work today?"

"Yes, I must go to teach the young minds the importance of language. Stay here and rest, but if you go into work then you cannot stay longer than an hour. I will have my phone on vibrate in case you need tor each me, otherwise call the university to find me," Jackie says. She gathers her things before walking over to Reid and giving him a kiss out of habit, sending the two of them into orbit with their faces red. Reid watches Jackie leave quickly before he can acknowledge what she did and stares at his cup of coffee quietly.

* * *

Reid walks into the lecture hall quietly to see one of Jackie's lectures and finds her making the class laugh about something. Her smile makes her face glow as she teaches what she loves and Reid watches her become the woman he fell in love with fifteen years ago. His phone goes off five minutes into the lecture and he sees it is a call from Hotch. Quickly, Reid rushes out of the lecture hall to answer the call.

"What is it, Hotch?" Reid asks quickly.

"A note was sent in with Michael's photo attached and all we know is that he is alive and unharmed," Hotch says.

"What did the note say?" Reid asks.

"For Jackie's father to step down as ambassador and stop the aid he is doing in the Middle East," Hotch says.

"But he cannot just give up, Jackie's father would ruin his reputation if he gave up all that he has worked for," Reid says.

"We will not let that happen because we think we have found the location that the picture was taken. Do not tell Jackie what we found until we know exactly where Michael is. I am sure she would want to be there when we get him back," Hotch says. The call ends just in time for the class to end with Jackie walking out talking to a student when Reid turns around.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" Jackie asks with a big smile when she sees him.

"I came to see your lecture and I enjoyed if very much," Reid says.

"Thank you, I was about to go get something to eat since it is almost lunch time. Would you care to join me?" Jackie asks.

"I would like to join you," Reid says. They walk together across the atrium to the cafeteria smiling as they talk and Reid tries his hardest not to tell Jackie the news.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jackie has been staying with Reid for almost a week now with no word from the team about Michael after the call a few days ago. Jackie's maid is over to help a little around the place since no one has been at Jackie's for awhile. Reid watches Jackie make herself a cup of tea while her maid, Maria, makes their dinner in between laundry. He smiles at how normal this all feels, as if this has been going on for the past twelve years, and he does not want it to end. Jackie joins Reid on the couch with a plate of cookies she made once more earlier this morning. She holds one out for Reid to eat and he takes it with a big smile while Jackie moves to check his bandage.

"You just checked it five minutes ago," Reid says.

"No, I did not," Jackie grumbles. She sits back on the couch with her eyes on the movie, but not actually watching it. Reid moves closer to her to pull her into his arms when he realises she is thinking about something she has been told not to think about not only by him, but her therapist as well. Jackie settles in his arms with a deep breath.

"Thank you for staying here and taking care of me," Reid says softly. He would be embarrassed beyond repair if Morgan or anyone at his office saw him like this.

"Thank you for letting me stay here and for letting Maria come despite the fact you know how to cook on your own," Jackie sighs. Maria pokes her head into the room when she hears her name. "Nothing, Maria."

"You two should have gotten married long time ago. You make a wonderful couple, but then you two would not need me," Maria says with a big smile.

"Maria, my darling, without you I would have died caring for Michael while going through school," Jackie says with a small laugh. Maria blows her a kiss and then goes back to the kitchen.

"How long has she worked for you?" Reid asks.

"She was working for my parents, but my mother sent her to help me out when Michael was still small. She has been a blessing over the years," Jackie says. The house phone begins to ring in the kitchen and Maria answers it sweetly. She returns to the living room with the phone in hand to give to Reid.

"Hello?" Reid asks. His house phone rarely rings, mostly because he is rarely home.

"Reid, bring Jackie to this address," Hotch says. He reads it off for Reid to memorize quickly. "We may have found Michael."

"We are on our way," Reid says. He runs to get his things and informs Maria we will be back late from dinner before grabbing Jackie. He runs her out to his car, not explaining what is happening, and inputs the address into the GPS.

"Spencer, where are we going before dinner?" Jackie asks.

"Hotch said they might have found Michael," Reid says. Jackie panics for a moment and she grabs Reid's hand to calm herself down. The address is out in the middle of nowhere away from prying eyes and many trees around the area. JJ and Morgan are getting their vests out of the car when Jackie and Reid run over. "Where is Hotch?"

"He and Rossi are trying to negotiate them letting Michael out before we go in. They are not budging," JJ says. Jackie runs over to Rossi and stares at the house that the kidnappers are holding her son. Reid stands behind her with fear lodged in his throat as he waits for someone to get his son out of that house.

"Have they said anything?" Jackie asks.

"No, but we are hopeful they respond before too long," Hotch says. Jackie turns to Reid with fear and he holds her close as they watch a team go around the house quietly. Reid hears Jackie begin to chant her little mantra that she learned as a kid when she was scared or nervous while they wait. There are bangs and gunshots from inside the house the moment the team enters and then the front door opens, allowing Michael to run out with a small limp. Jackie screams to him as she attempts to run after him when one of the kidnappers appears in the doorway.

"Micheal, down," Jackie commands while grabbing Hotch's gun. Michael drops to the ground just before Jackie pops a shot at the man, getting him in the leg before he can lift his own gun. Jackie runs over to Michael, dropping the gun, and holds him close to her while sobbing with happiness and relief. Hotch and Rossi look at Reid in shock, who only shrugs at them.

"She was in the military before she became a teacher," Reid says. Michael and Jackie walk over to him with smiles on their faces and Reid looks down at the boy he only saw in pictures when he was a baby. He look so much like his mother and yet he resembled Reid more so.

"Michael, this is Dr Spencer Reid and he is your father. His teammates did their best to find you, baby," Jackie says with a wide smile. Michael looks at Reid for a moment and then gives him a big hug.

"Thank you for finding me and taking care of mom, dad," Michael says. Reid remains stiff for a moment, but softens after a few moments and he pulls Jackie close.

"Let's get you two home," Reid says, fearing deep down that Jackie may leave.

* * *

Jackie is asleep in his bed when Reid comes out of the shower after having Michael for a few days and getting him back into school. Jackie's father has assigned bodyguards for her, Michael, Maria, and even Reid despite the history he has with the man. Reid walks out of the room to see Michael is reading a book on the couch with his long curly hair held back in a small ponytail.

"You need a haircut, little man," Reid says, trying to use a cute name like Morgan does. Michael looks up with a smile and then reaches over to put his glasses on to see better.

"Mom does not always remember to get me haircuts," Michael says. "Maria usually takes me, but I told her I want to grow it out a bit and she left me alone."

"Well, I think you should get a haircut," Reid chuckles. Michael takes his empty cup to the sink and looks up at his dad with a serious face.

"Thanks for taking care of mom," Michael says. "I was afraid she would lose her mind and end up back in mental hospital. But, I have to ask this question because it could hurt her if the answer is what I am hoping is not going to come out of your mouth."

"And what might that be?" Reid asks.

"Are you going to leave us again? You left the last time and mom was not the same. For years she refused to speak to me about you or even tell me your name until she saw you on the news and said that you were my dad. She perked up a little after that, but it was not the same because she still saw you in me and it broke her heart. Don't leave her again, dad, she needs you around more than you think," Michael says. Reid opens his mouth to say something, but Jackie rounds the corner with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Michael Spencer Reid-Greene, get to bed," Jackie says sternly. Michael leaves the kitchen to head to his room quickly. Jackie walks to the sink to fill her glass of water quietly and Reid watches her thinking about what Michael said.

"Jackie," Reid starts, but Jackie spins around with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing you say will change anything, Spencer. Michael has been found and we will be returning home in a few days. You can see him when you want to," Jackie says. Reid walks over to her, pull her close, and kiss her passionately not wanting to let her go until they are both breathless.

"I want you both to stay with me and you can bring Maria with you. I do not care because all I want is you and Michael here so we can be the family we were supposed to be thirteen years ago," Reid says once he pulls away. Jackie caresses his face, looking deep into his eyes and nods softly. Without another word, Reid carries Jackie to his room and holds her like he did years ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Reid walks with Jackie to the office to see Hotch about a few things pertaining Michael's kidnapping. They smile at each other as they ride the elevator while sneaking in little kisses. Morgan catches them in the elevator when the doors open while walking by. Reid places hand on the small of her back as they walk past a teasing Morgan to Hotch's office. Hotch and Rossi give them a small smile when they walk into the office and Reid closes the door behind them.

"We have interviewed the kidnappers and they say they will not stop until your father steps out of his position. Also, there may be others that will come after you again," Hotch says.

"Even if dad steps away, they will attack the next person that picks up where he left off. My dad is a military man and has never been one to step away from something like this without a fight. But, my dad has given us all bodyguards after we got Michael back," Jackie says. Reid takes her hand and she gives me a big smile.

"I think Reid should have some protection as well," Rossi says.

"Her father hired guards for me as well. They will be around the building when I am at work and will watch me when I am not at work," Reid says.

"Well, I guess we do not have to worry about you. You can return to work tomorrow, Reid, and we will tell you two anything that comes up," Hotch says. Jackie and Reid walk out of the office hand in hand when Morgan bombards them with a wide smile.

"So, what is the deal with you two? Should I be expecting this beautiful lady to come by for lunch with baby boy? Or should we be expecting a wedding invitation?" Morgan asks.

"Derek, there is nothing for you to expecting because it is none of your business," Jackie says with a wide smile. She pushes him away when the elevator doors open, pull Reid into them, and gives him a passionate kiss as the doors close to tease Morgan. Reid pulls away from her with a wide smile with his hand caressing her face.

"You have not changed one bit, still possessive of me," Reid chuckles.

"Because I do not want to lose you again," Jackie whispers. Reid kisses her forehead gently before pulling her close to rest his cheek on her head.

"I am not leaving you again, Jackie," Reid says. The doors open on the bottom floor and they walk out of the building happy as clams to be together once more.

* * *

Michael sits at the dinner table doing his homework while Maria makes dinner. Jackie walks into her condo after a long day at work, tossing her things in her office, before going over to give Michael a hug and kiss. Reid comes out of her room fresh from a shower and they share a big smile. Jackie has agreed to let Reid stay when he wants before he decides to move in. They share a few small kisses and Michael pretends to be sick from it. Jackie turns to Michael with a wide smile on her face while walking over to pepper his face with kisses.

"My sweet baby, you know you like me and your dad being close like that," Jackie says.

"Alright, alright," Michael laughs. Reid goes to get a shirt on just as Maria calls out that dinner will be done in fifteen minutes and that she is heading home. Jackie walks Maria to the elevator of her condo to give her a hug goodnight and then waits until she gets into the elevator safely. Michael finishes what he is working on and Jackie sees it is all his makeup work that he missed.

"Baby, how is school going for you?" Jackie asks with a hint of sadness, still remembering the pain she felt when he was gone.

"It is alright, mom, my teachers are giving me time to catch up and they know I will be able to keep up with what we are currently learning and what I missed while I was gone. You don't need to worry too much, mom," Michael says with a big smile. He takes his things to his room, leaving Jackie alone to stew in her thoughts a moment before Reid walks up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. Jackie smiles when Reid kisses her cheek a few times while swaying with her.

"He is safe and he is home," Reid whispers. "Do not think too much on all of that."

"I am okay," Jackie says. Michael comes into the living room with a smile and then walks into the kitchen to check on dinner. "I just cannot stop feeling the pain and fear of losing him again."

"No one is going to take him away from us again," Reid whispers. Jackie looks at Reid over her shoulder and he kisses her softly with a smile. "Come on, let's get you something to eat and then let you relax after your long day at work."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jackie sits with Michael at the therapists office and she plays with Michael's hair, trying to thinking of how he can get his hair cut. Michael is reading his homework for his Latin class while waiting to be called in for his session, but he stops reading to look up at his mother for a moment. Jackie smiles at him when their eyes meet, but her smiles disappears when he continues to look at her longer than normal.

"Baby, what is wrong?" Jackie asks.

"Are you and dad going to get married?" Michael asks. Jackie stiffens a little, letting her hand fall from her son's head while thinking about what he asked and whether or not this relationship with Reid will last longer than the last time. Her heart will begin to race as she thinks more and more about it, fear taking over with the realization of how much time has passed since Michael was taken and the time he was brought back. Jackie begins to shake for a moment when her fear completely takes over and Michael grabs her arms to get her to calm down. Michael is called in for his session and Jackie smiles at him as he walks to the office, allowing her a chance to sit and think about her possible future with Reid. Her phone rings with Reid's number showing on the screen and she timidly pulls it out of her purse.

"Jackie?" Reid asks when she does not say anything first.

"Spencer," Jackie breathes out. She grabs her purse and heads outside to try to breath normally.

"What is the matter? You sound like something is wrong," Reid says quickly.

"I am fine, Spencer," Jackie says. "I am with Michael at his appointment with his therapist and we will heading home after it is done."

"Alright, I was just calling to let you know Maria called me earlier about not coming in to make dinner. She said there are leftovers for us to eat tonight unless you want to order out," Reid says.

"That is fine, sweetie, we talk about it when we get home," Jackie says. Reid tells her goodbye and then hangs up, letting Jackie's mind begin to spin again. She walks back into the building ten minutes later to see Michael is coming out and he looks worried. "Baby, why are you getting out early?"

"I told her I did not want to talk today and she said I could go home. Can we go get some ice cream with dad?" Michael says.

"I was just talking to your dad, but we can go and see him if you wish," Jackie says.

"Yeah, I want to go see him," Michael says. Jackie pulls him into her side with her hand on his head as they make their way to Reid's office together. Michael wraps his arms around her as they walk and they laugh at little memories they bring up when a strange man walks up to them with their hood up.

"Jackie Greene?" the strange man asks.

"I do not know you so please move," Jackie says. She guides Michael around the man, but he grabs her arm to pull her to him. Michael tries to get the man to let go until he pulls out a gun, pointing it straight at Michael's forehead.

"Let go of her, brat," the man says. Jackie reaches to grab the gun when someone lets outs a scream once they see what is going on, Michael ducks quickly before the gun goes off, but Jackie is pulled away from Michael before he is able to stand up. Jackie screams for Michael as the man wraps his arm around her neck and drags her through the streets to a car with other people ready to take her away. She fights against the hands with piercing screams when she sees Michael running over to her, but the man with the gun hits her in the temple to knock her out. Michael stares in horror as he watches the car drive off with his mother unconscious. Sirens ring in his ears while he grabs his mother's things in search of her phone to call Reid.

"Jackie?" Reid asks.

"Dad, mom has been kidnapped!" Michael exclaims.

* * *

Reid bites his pen as he listens to everyone scramble to figure out where Jackie has been taken. Michael is sitting with Morgan describing what happened and any other details about the car and even the man that took her. Hotch walks over to Reid with an angry face and puts his hand on Reid's shoulder.

"We will find her," Hotch says. The elevator opens to let two men in suits walk out first and then a man with strawberry blonde hair peppered with gray, tan skin, and blue green eyes. "Who is that?"

"Jackie's father," Reid says. Jackie's father walks over them with a scowl while his guards flank him, keeping an eye on everyone around them.

"What happened to my daughter, Dr. Reid?" Jackie's father asks gruffly with a small hint of a Scottish accent.

"Hotch, this is General Alexander Greene," Reid says. General Greene turns to Hotch to give him a curt nod before turning his attention to Reid for a moment.

"I put her safety into your hands, Dr. Reid, and that meant you were to keep her safe," General Greene says. Michael walks over to the men quietly and takes his father's hand.

"Hi, grandpa," Michael says. General Greene looks down quickly and blinks at his grandson in surprise.

"Mikey, how long have you been here? I am taking you to my place to be with your grandma," General Greene says.

"No, I am staying with dad until we get mom back," Michael protests. General Greene opens his mouth, ready to raise his voice, until Reid's mobile phone rings. Reid answers it slowly and quietly when he reads that the number is not one he has memorized.

"Spencer," Jackie whimpers. Reid stiffens and rushes to turn the phone onto speaker to let everyone here.

"Jackie, where are you?" Reid asks.

"I am not sure, but I am being kept in an apartment in town to make a statement or something. There is a house phone here and I wanted to make a quick call while the men are asleep. Please come and find me," Jackie pleas. There is suddenly shouting and sounds of a struggle with Jackie begging and then screaming at them not hurting her. The line ends and everyone remains standing in silence, not sure as to what to do next.


End file.
